federalrepublicofchinafandomcom-20200215-history
Colin C.
;Wiki Administration Resource / Template Examples :http://federalrepublicofchina.wikia.com/wiki/Template:politician_Colin_C%2E (Template for Infobox on Right side) :http://federalrepublicofchina.wikia.com/wiki/Template:l_Colin_C%2E (Template for legislator name ) ;Capitalize each letter of your name, but leave everything else lower case. Current List of Office Holders: template:office Information English Name: Colin C. Traditional Chinese Name: 鍾兆麟 Full Name: Personal Information: Chinese-Canadian, Age 21 Wiki Account: AgentofGaming Nations: *Chinese Canada 加拿大華僑組織國 (FRC) (Selected Representative for the FRC) An organization of Chinese citizens into a collective state through the use of Internet, a nation within a nation National Party Affiliation (within your own nation): *中國民主黨 Democratic Party of China, Chinese Canada *加拿大技術進步黨 Technologist Party of Chinese Canada Contact: *Facebook *Email Summary Colin C. was a diplomat, negotiator, debater, constitutionalist and statesman in the FRC. He has stood in legislature since the beginning of the Federal Republic of China. Unfortunately he was not democratically elected during his first term in the provisional government having accidentally clicked the "Join Legislature" button, however since then he has been elected to executive or legislative office consecutively. He has created this wiki and filled in this summary, and encouraged other members to be creative and fill in their own summaries with more interesting stories than Colin has put here himself. Positions with the FRC During the Age of Presidents held several president terms. Long-serving legislator *Served as Legislator in the Provisional Government for the Pan-Blue Coalition *Served as Legislator for the First through to the Fifteenth governments for the Liberal Democrats Party **As the Fourth President for the second half of the Third Government and the Fourth Government ***As Prime Minister (LDP) for the Fifth Government to the Seventh Government **As President in the Eighth Government ***As Prime Minister (LDP) for the Ninth Government to the Twelfth Government ***Official Opposition Coalition Leader Fifteenth through Sixteenth Government for the Chinese Democratic Alliance *Served as Legislator for the Fifteenth through Current governments for the Democratic Party of China **As Speaker of the House for the Nineteenth Government **As Speaker of the House for the Twenty-Eight Government ***As Prime Minister (DPC) for the Thirty-First Government History with Alan Lao During the provisional government Colin C. was originally recruited in to the Liberal-Democrat Party by Alan Lao and join the Pan-Blue Coalition formed by Adam Ku. Fallout with Alan Lao *Colin C. firmly believes that the LDP was elected legitimately *Colin C. claims to have witnessed Alan Lao womanizing and firmly believes that Mr. Lao should be charged with sexual harassment Affiliations Countries/Factions *中華聯邦共和國 Federal Republic of China Organizations * 中華民主聯盟 Chinese Democratic Alliance (Admin) *國際自由聯盟 Liberal International (Admin) * 中華聯盟 United Chinese Alliance (Admin) * 亞洲聯盟 Asian Alliance Federal Parties Main Party: *中國民主黨 Democratic Party of China (Present Leader) Other Party Memberships: *中國民主社會黨 Chinese Democratic Socialist Party *中華綠黨 Green Party of China Ex-Party Memberships: *中國自由民主黨 Liberal Democrats Party of China Foreign Relation Interests *OMNA *ULN *Asian Federation Political Ideology: I'm an egalitarian, I believe all people should be equal in rights and have equal access to opportunity. People have the right to live healthy lives (healthcare) and pursue careers of their choice (education), to limit these is to limit the talented people who could serve a country. With respect to the real world all people should learn science, as it is from proper, rational understanding of the world and physical truth that we should lay our foundations for the world whilst abolishing, fraud, ignorance, superstition, stereotypes and all other false notions that detriment our society today. Liberal, Centrist, Technocrat, Pro-Freedom, Pro-Democratic, Pro-Education Causes Supported: *Promotion of Scientific Literacy *Environmental affairs *Freedom of Speech *Education and Technology Reform *Cultural Preservation *Promoting Equality Other How you found the FRC - Invited by Adam Ku Past Party Membership *Liberal Democrats Party of China *Liberal Democratic Party of China (Same as above) Quotes *Luck will not undo human nature. *If ever there was a lesson there to learn, it is that not using an army to accomplish goals is far more skilled than using an army to accomplish goals; Words can accomplish more than standing armies, and that battles are so much better when won with words than with swords http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/alliances/topics.php?v=5206&t=14214&page=3 *We don't wonder whether we'll exist tomorrow, but we certainly should heed reality; Ignorance is sanity but too much ignorance is insanity. *Wishful thinking does not undo the past, Hopeful planning does not make the future. Life is how you deal with adversity in the present and what you make of it. Politics *"Regardless Flag, name and description of the whole faction is not to be the decision of one person nor is the power of the government to be determined by the government instead of the people. The government and president's highest interests must be the interest of the people as per the constitution which I hope all legislators will pass ASAP."http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5800&page=2 Colin C, during the Flag Scandal History of his/her Nation The nation was founded by CEOs of several technology companies with links to China, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Through networking and the internet a self-governing membership committee met to help Chinese Canadians support their livelihoods and to educate them. Do to the cohesive nature of this online organization it was deemed a nation and officially gave itself that status by joining in the FRC. Contributions Past Common Sense, Voicing out against those who infringe on Democracy, Opinion, New perspectives, organization of the FRC, the history of the FRC and others Future Same as above Sources *Self-Introductory Thread *Colin C. References Category:Politicians